


Sonnet to My Love

by My Language Is Sarcasm (Gift_of_the_Dragons)



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Complete, Elizabeth Browning, Inanimate Objects, Inappropriate Humor, Other, Parody, Sonnet 43
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gift_of_the_Dragons/pseuds/My%20Language%20Is%20Sarcasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this after my sister took a picture of her fiancé holding some chicken. Fun times.</p><p>Yes, this is a blatant parody of Browning's sonnet 'How Do I Love Thee?'</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sonnet to My Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after my sister took a picture of her fiancé holding some chicken. Fun times.
> 
> Yes, this is a blatant parody of Browning's sonnet 'How Do I Love Thee?'

How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.

I love thee taste and bread and scrumptious smell

That I do reach for, that makes my heart swell

For the spheres of chicken that I did braise.

I love thee at the end of long delays,

Awaiting me, on the tray - done so well.

I love thee openly, as you compel.

I love thee candidly, more than fillets.

I love thee with the care that I did find

From the deepest fathoms in my heart.

I love thee with my awestruck self, left blind

By your being. I love thee more than art,

Life, games, my soul; should we be misaligned,

I shall but love thee greater unconfined.

 


End file.
